This invention relates to candlepins which are primarily popular in the New England area. Candlepins originally were made of maple but a wooden pin such as this has a rather short life particularly since in candlepin bowling, the dead wood is not removed from the lane. To overcome this problem, candlepins are now extruded of a high density polyethylene and are tubular in nature with an outside dimension conforming to the International Candlepin Bowling Association. The specifications are a maximum weight of 40 oz., a length of 15.75 inches, and a maximum diameter of 2.937 inch at the center that tapers to 1.75 inch at each end. Because of these specifications conventional candlepins are thick wall tubes which then are shaped to the deired dimensions. It is desirable to produce a plastic bowling pin with improved characteristics that will improve the scoring capabilities of the candlepin within the conform of the Association specifications.